Showtime
by Merirosvo
Summary: Remus le regarda. C'était maintenant ou jamais. -Sirius m'a laissé un message dans son testament, un message que moi seul pouvait entendre. Et ce message vous concerne, vous et Harry.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour. Je reviens avec une histoire divisée en trois chapitres, ou plutôt en trois OS.

Une précision quant à la timeline : mon histoire débute en cinquième année de Harry mais Sirius est déjà décédé. Harry n'est pas au courant de la prophétie.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

* * *

 **Showtime — Partie I**

La première fois que cela lui arriva, Harry ne comprit pas. Ce fut comme si sa vue lui avait été retirée, remplacée par d'impénétrables ténèbres. Il perdit, avec la vue, ses souvenirs, sa conscience même d'exister. Il ne sut plus qui il était, qu'il existait, qu'un être au nom d'Harry Potter existait. Seul le noir comptait, seule la noirceur valait la peine d'exister.

Et puis, comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé la lumière, il vit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait reprendre des couleurs. La vue lui revint, ses souvenirs avec. Harry Potter existait. Et il se souvint que c'était lui.

Il vit des visages autour de lui, inquiets. Il entendit vaguement son prénom être appelé. Enfin, il vit McGonagall se pencher vers lui. Elle semblait parler, mais Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait. Son corps était froid et vide. Comme si les ténèbres qui lui avaient volé sa conscience l'espace d'un instant lui manquaient à présent.

Le reste du cours fut annulé, et on l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas la force de parler.

* * *

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...  
-Oui, je sais, je te remercie, Ron.

Ron acquiesça, le regarda un moment puis ferma la porte derrière lui. L'incident avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et Ron et Hermione insistaient pour qu'il se couche plus tôt. Il les comprenait, puisqu'il avait expliqué qu'il avait été pris d'un malaise. Il avait tu ce qui s'était produit, les ténèbres qui l'avaient consumé, la perte de tous repères, l'appel de la noirceur... La honte et la peur l'empêchaient de parler.

Comment expliquer cette chose qui lui avait paru si intime, qui l'avait atteint si profondément ? Dire ce qui s'était passé, c'était comme se mettre à nu, enlever chaque couche de sa carapace et de ses vêtements et laisser ses amis, ses ennemis, n'importe qui le connaître mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même.

Harry inspira et ferma les yeux, alors qu'il tentait de contrôler le flot de ses pensées. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien, pensait-il avec aplomb, allongé sur son lit. Mais cet aplomb ne dura pas, écorché minute après minute. Le noir revenait à l'intérieur de son corps, de son esprit. Il se sentait quitter son enveloppe charnelle, happé par le tourbillon de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenait pas.

À cet instant, il perdit la conscience d'être Harry et gagna celle d'être Lord Voldemort. Il revit les murs de sa chambre à l'orphelinat, froids et vides. Il aperçut les visages de ses camarades orphelins, il ressentit le mépris qu'il avait à leur égard. Il sentit la froideur de la peau du serpent qui glissait contre sa paume. Il vit les visages des mangemorts qui lui prêtaient allégeance. Son propre père moldu gisait à ses pieds, tué par ses mains de sorcier et il apprécia la satisfaction d'avoir tué son géniteur.

Les souvenirs se succédèrent, un à un, lui montrant sa vie, les actes qu'il avait commis, les émotions qui l'avaient soumis, son accession à un être parfait, au corps décharné mais à la puissance illimitée.

Le corps d'Harry s'arqua alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit égaré. Peu à peu, celui-ci se remit en place et Harry regagna son corps. Son corps, c'était son corps. Il n'avait pas vécu les souvenirs qu'il venait de voir, tenta-t-il de se rappeler.

Il se leva soudain et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il l'atteignit en quelques foulées, comme pourchassé. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement derrière lui. Il posa ses mains violemment sur l'évier du robinet et, la tête baissée, il se mit à respirer fortement. Les souvenirs continuaient de peupler son esprit, de brouiller sa vue, ses sens. Il saisit plus fermement encore les rebords du robinet pour mieux s'ancrer dans la réalité.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente, se forçant à prendre des inspirations et des expirations plus longues, plus profondes. Lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration plus maîtrisée, il leva lentement la tête. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir mit un instant à être comprise par son esprit. Mais, lorsque son cerveau enregistra ce qu'il voyait, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux.

Ses yeux étaient rouge carmin, aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait de ses pupilles.

* * *

Chaque instant lui sembla devenir un combat. Ce fut comme si le Lord était présent dans chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses pensées, chacune de ses actions. Il prit peur que ses yeux changent de couleur, qu'ils montrent l'étendue de la possession du mage sur son esprit.

Harry se mit à appréhender la proximité. Assis dans la Grande Salle, il se hâtait d'engouffrer son petit-déjeuner. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, puis vit Hermione s'installer à ses côtés.

-Tu es bien matinal, Harry.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il cherchait à les éviter, elle et Ron. Il ne pouvait plus non plus lui dire qu'il avait du mal à faire de vraies nuits, sinon elle lui ferait part de son inquiétude. Et il ne voulait pas parler. Parler était devenu trop difficile.

-Je me suis levé tôt, j'ai un devoir de potions à finir.

Ce qui était vrai mais, à la base, il n'avait eu nullement l'intention de le terminer.

-On doit le rendre cet après-midi et tu ne l'as pas encore fini ?

Il prit un air désolé. Hermione soupira.

-Bon, très bien, je vais t'aider.

Il sortit son parchemin et Hermione lut ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. Elle l'aida à finir, l'empêchant de quitter la Grande Salle aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu pour mieux se protéger dans la solitude.

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'il n'était qu'un élève lambda secouru par son amie pour terminer son devoir dans les délais. Et puis, il se rappela que, même avant de devenir prisonnier des ténèbres, il était déjà Harry Potter et qu'il n'avait jamais été un élève lambda.

* * *

Cette année, de nombreuses choses échappaient à la compréhension de Harry. L'une d'entre elles était l'absence de Dumbledore à ses côtés. Durant les quatre années précédentes, Harry s'était habitué à la présence de Dumbledore, à son soutien, à ce regard malicieux qui le suivait. Cette présence avait toujours constitué un rempart inébranlable, une constante rassurante.

Mais dans cette tempête identitaire à laquelle Harry faisait face, il n'y avait plus de Dumbledore. Sa présence s'était effacée. Ce repère indispensable n'était plus.

-Dumbledore ! Dumbledore !

Il lui semblait crier son nom encore et encore et en vain. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit depuis le début de la rentrée, pas un mot, pas un regard. Cette nuit-là, dans ses songes, Harry se voyait tendre le bras, la paume grande ouverte. Ses yeux imploraient l'aide de cet homme qu'il estimait. Que ferait-il si Dumbledore disparaissait de sa vie ?

Mais son visage se tordit soudain en une grimace. Harry hoqueta. Dumbledore semblait déçu.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous déçu de moi, Professeur ? Dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse et je le ferai.

Mais le Directeur ne fit que secouer la tête.

-Je te le laisse.

Harry ne comprit pas.

-Professeur ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une silhouette apparut, élancée, enveloppée d'une longue robe noire. Sa baguette à la main, l'homme avançait d'une démarche assurée. Harry tomba dans un regard carmin, cruel.

-Je te le laisse, Tom.

-Professeur ! cria Harry.

Dumbledore lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

-Professeur, non ! Dumbledore ! Dumbledore !

Il n'était déjà plus là. Mais Voldemort l'était. Il se rapprocha de lui. Harry le regarda, terrifié.

-Enfin, susurra le Lord.

Ce fut à cet instant que Harry se réveilla. Le corps moite, en sueur, il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre où il était et pourquoi Lord Voldemort ne se trouvait pas devant lui. En relevant la tête, son corps se figea. Ses camarades se tenaient tous autour de son lit, autour de lui, le regard apeuré.

-Harry... murmura Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se regardèrent, l'un comme l'autre incapables de détourner les yeux. Harry avait une expression honteuse, presque coupable. Ron, lui, semblait en état de choc.

A cet instant précis, le Survivant eut envie de sourire et de dire à son meilleur ami : "Surprise!". Mais il doutait qu'il apprécie. Harry lui-même n'appréciait pas le cheminement de ses pensées. Aussitôt, l'ironie laissa place à la peur. Perdait-il l'esprit ? Allait-il perdre l'essence même de ce qu'il était ? Ses amis ? Dumbledore ? Sa vie ?

Le choc de Ron s'accrût soudain alors qu'il vit le visage de son meilleur ami perdre toute contenance. Il vit le masque se briser en mille morceaux. Les yeux de Harry lui montrèrent l'étendue de sa souffrance et Ron haleta.

Le corps de Harry trembla alors que les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Incapable de se retenir davantage, Harry se pencha sur lui-même alors que ses sanglots se faisaient plus bruyants.

-Ha... Harry, dit Ron dans une voix tremblante.

Il se rapprocha lentement, échangeant quelques regards avec les autres Gryffondor. Ceux-ci lui rendirent une expression incertaine. Ils ne savaient pas plus que lui comment agir, ils ne comprenaient pas plus que lui ce qui se passait.

-Harry, on... on est là. Tu peux tout nous dire.

Ron avait peur de ce que Harry lui dirait. Mais il ne partirait pas. Il écouterait. Il écouterait et il en parlerait à Hermione. A eux deux, ils arriveraient à régler le problème de Harry. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. Ron pinça les lèvres.

-Harry, on voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça fait un moment que c'est le cas, hein ? Tu... Hermione dirait que tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi. Est-ce que... est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Soudain, le corps de Harry se figea. Les tremblements cessèrent. Les sanglots se turent.

-Harry ? appela Neville.

Harry releva la tête lentement. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Harry ?

Celui-ci darda ses yeux sur eux. Ron eut simplement le temps de constater qu'ils étaient vides de toute émotion avant qu'ils soient tous projetés contre les murs par la magie implacable de Harry.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était faite sentir, sa magie retomba, et eux aussi. La voix de Harry retentit dans la pièce. Elle n'était qu'un murmure mais, dans le silence absolu de la pièce, elle ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

-S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne.

Dumbledore ne devait jamais le savoir, pensa Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son cauchemar devienne une réalité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe encore plus à Voldemort. Il voulait échapper à cette ombre perpétuelle, à ce murmure, à ce regard.

Il voulait échapper à la réalité, faire en sorte qu'elle n'arrive jamais.

* * *

Sans surprise, Ron en parla à Hermione. Sans surprise, Hermione le sermonna. Elle lui demanda des précisions. Harry se contenta de rester vague. Par intermittence, il s'interrogeait : pourquoi refusait-il l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis ? Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il devenait dangereux. Mais, sans être capable de l'expliquer, les mots restaient bloqués dans son esprit, comme si celui-ci le retenait, le muselait.

-Dumbledore a toujours dit que toi et Voldemort êtes liés. Son esprit interfère sûrement avec le tien. Harry, il faut en parler aux professeurs, il faut en parler au Directeur.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

-Justement, Dumbledore refuse de m'adresser la parole, alors tu vois...

-Il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Ron et moi pouvons nous en charger.

L'esprit de Harry hurla soudain, saisi par une forme d'urgence.

-Vous ne direz rien !

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, abasourdis, et il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait parlé en hurlant.

"Empêche-les d'en parler ! Ce qui se passe doit rester un secret." lui cria son âme.

Un secret... Les yeux de Harry perdirent soudain tout éclat, toute vie. Il n'était plus. Son corps bougeait pour lui. Sa main se saisit de sa baguette. Ron et Hermione furent saisis par le choc alors qu'ils le voyaient les menacer de sa baguette. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, il ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Oubliettes !

Le soir même, il répéta le sort sur tous ses camarades masculins de Gryffondor.

"C'est bien. Le secret n'est plus menacé".

Ce fut l'âme apaisé que Harry s'endormit cette nuit-là.

* * *

Quand il s'installa à sa place dans la salle du cours des potions, il garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains. S'il levait la tête, il verrait le visage de Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Dans les souvenirs qui étaient devenus les siennes, il y voyait Rogue prendre la marque et s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Et s'il regardait Rogue et qu'il en oubliait qu'il était son élève pour croire plutôt qu'il était son maître ?

Rogue se mit à parler, et Harry écouta distraitement le nom de la potion qu'il leur demandait.

-Ça va, Harry ?

Il se tourna vers Ron, ce traître à son sang... Harry frissonna alors qu'il se rendait compte du chemin de ses pensées. Il espérait que son visage n'avait pas laissé transparaître la vague de dégoût qu'il avait ressentie lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Ron.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter... Ron est mon meilleur ami, il est mon meilleur ami », se mit-il à penser dans une litanie affolée.

Il acquiesça en se forçant à sourire. Ron eut une mine peu convaincue.

-Commencez ! tonna Rogue.

Et ils s'exécutèrent. Harry demanda à Ron, son binôme, de chercher les ingrédients. Au fur et à mesure de la recette, il plaça les ingrédients nécessaires, et son esprit se perdit dans le tournoiement de la mixture au sein du chaudron.

S'il se concentrait uniquement sur ce détail, sur cette mixture qui tournait, tournait, tournait... il y arriverait, il serait capable de garder son esprit suffisamment enchaîné. Il s'accrocha à cette pensée avec un espoir ténu.

-Potter !

Comme un réflexe, Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard de Rogue qui s'était approché de lui. Il ne sut jamais ce que Rogue voulut lui dire car, de manière implacable, les ténèbres s'abattirent sur lui. Tout disparut, tout devint noir. Il perdit la conscience d'exister, la conscience d'avoir un corps et que ce corps appartenait à quelqu'un du nom de Harry Potter.

Rapidement, Rogue apparut agenouillé à ses pieds. Il ne voyait pas ses pieds, d'ailleurs, cachés par sa longue robe noire.

-Je vous en prie, maître. Épargnez-la.

Durant un faible instant, il ne comprit pas la situation. Celle-ci lui sembla lointaine, presque irréelle. Enfin, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Il était Lord Voldemort, le maître de cet homme qui le suppliait. Il était celui qui décidait.

-Épargnez-la, je vous en prie. Tuez Potter, père et fils, mais Lily... mais elle peut être épargnée.

- _Potter !_

Harry, Voldemort, quelle que soit la personne qu'il était, fut éjecté de son corps. Il eut l'impression de tomber, sans jamais sentir l'impact. Son corps tituba un instant, alors qu'il reprenait possession de ce corps qui était le sien.

Il releva la tête, les mains cramponnées à la table. Les yeux noirs de Rogue fut la première chose qu'il rencontra.

À cet instant, plusieurs pensées l'envahir. Il voulut lui jeter un Endoloris pour le forcer à s'agenouiller devant son maître, il voulut lui demander pourquoi Rogue tenait tant à ce que cette sang-de-bourbe de Lily Potter survive.

Mais la première pensée qui s'établit dans son cerveau, qu'il put formuler en premier franchit les barrières de sa bouche tel un boulet de canon.

-Vous êtes un monstre.

Ce fut comme s'il venait de frapper Rogue au visage. Celui-ci se redressa violemment.

-Vous me dégoûtez, continua Harry, la haine suintant sur son visage.

La vérité s'imposa à lui dans toute sa cruauté. Rogue avait souhaité échanger la vie de James Potter et de son fils en échange de celle de Lily. Qu'importe qu'ils meurent ! Harry n'avait jamais compté, James n'avait jamais compté...

En une seconde, toutes les fois où Rogue avait insulté son père et dit de lui qu'il n'était qu'un salaud lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment avait-il pu oser lui dire tout ça ? Harry souhaita qu'il meure. Pourquoi son père avait-il dû mourir quand Rogue avait pu survivre ?

Son professeur ouvrit la bouche mais, soudain, la salle entière se mit à trembler. Chaque élève frissonna. Le maître de potions parut désarçonné. Il regarda Harry comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que le garçon face à lui était Potter.

La magie d'Harry s'écrasa par vagues dans la pièce, fouettant les murs. Les fioles se mirent à exploser en éclats.

-Harry ! cria Hermione.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux exorbités. Il aperçut alors les fissures sur les tables et sur les murs. Il prit conscience de sa propre magie qui tournoyait autour de lui. Et puis, de manière sous-jacente, insidieuse, il la sentit, cette magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle semblait sortir de sa prison pour mieux se mêler à celle d'Harry. Bientôt, tous ceux autour de lui pourraient la sentir aussi, y compris Rogue. Et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas.

Il ramassa ses affaires d'un geste vif et sortit de la pièce sans tarder. La salle s'arrêter de trembler quelques secondes plus, la magie qui l'avait agitée brusquement retombée.

* * *

L'eau fraîche du robinet qu'il s'aspergea sur le visage lui amena un instant de répit. L'esprit embrumé, les yeux fermés, il fut un moment éloigné de son corps, de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées. Il eut peur de relever la tête. Qui verrait-il dans le miroir, cette fois-ci ? Mais l'angoisse lui serrait trop le ventre pour qu'il reste dans l'attente, dans le doute.

Il releva la tête. Il ne lui manquait plus que d'ouvrir les yeux et il ferait face à la vérité. Il était Harry Potter. Il était un Gryffondor, il devait faire honneur au courage de sa maison. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ce fut la couleur verte qu'il rencontra dans le reflet du miroir. Le soulagement l'écrasa de plein fouet et il se sentit défaillir. Dans le silence des toilettes, il se mit à murmurer comme s'il se révélait un secret à lui-même.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je m'appelle Harry...

Il s'appelait Harry, il était en cinquième année, et Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis. Et il était courageux. C'était dommage qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à s'en rappeler.  
Il ne voulut pas sortir des toilettes, préférant la quiétude et la solitude qu'elles lui offraient. Sortir, c'était affronter, affronter les questions et les regards de Ron, d'Hermione et de Rogue. Viendrait sûrement le tour de Dumbledore également. L'explosion de sa magie ne pouvait décemment pas rester inaperçue.

* * *

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la bureau de Dumbledore, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant Rogue. Le visage de celui-ci était impassible, imperturbable. Harry ne s'y attarda pas, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la volonté de tenter de déchiffrer ce que l'homme ressentait.

-Assieds-toi Harry, dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry s'exécuta et rencontra enfin le regard du Directeur de Poudlard, celui qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'éviter depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Autrefois si présent, Dumbledore s'était fait rare à ses côtés.

-Tu es bien pâle, Harry. Comment se passent tes nuits ?

Le Gryffondor se demanda avec ironie s'il devait lui conter les songes qui peuplaient lesdites nuits, les tortures infligées par Voldemort sur ses sbires, celles infligées par les mangemorts sur leurs prisonniers.

Harry voulut tout avouer et s'enfuir d'ici à la fois. Ses lèvres restaient collées l'une à l'autre. Il avait peur. Peur de la vérité, peur de se l'avouer, peur de l'avouer aux autres. Et, surtout, il perdait confiance. Rogue était une immonde personne, Dumbledore l'avait abandonné. Quant à son amitié avec Ron et Hermione... Elle lui semblait être devenue un écho de ce qui avait été mais de ce qui n'était plus.

Et si Rogue s'empressait de tout raconter à son maître ? Voldemort ne devait surtout pas connaître l'étendue de son emprise sur Harry. Le monde magique ne se relèverait pas de l'existence de deux mages noirs.

Il déglutit puis répondit faiblement :

-Mes nuits sont... correctes.

Ce n'était pas très convaincant, mais il était bien trop fatigué physiquement et mentalement pour réfléchir à une meilleure réponse.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient indéchiffrables, un mélange de sincérité et de faux-semblants. Harry se demanda un bref instant en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

-J'ai cru comprendre que ta magie était devenue... explosive, dirons-nous. Rencontres-tu des difficultés à la contrôler ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas mentir sur ça. Mais il ne savait pas quelle réponse apporter. Il fixa Dumbledore avec des yeux incertains.

-Tu peux tout me dire, mon garçon.  
-Je... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, nous allons découvrir ça ensemble.

Mais Harry ne le souhaitait pas.

-Vois-tu, toi et Voldemort êtes liés. Je pense que la connexion entre vos deux esprits commence à t'affecter. C'est pourquoi le professeur Rogue ici présent t'apprendra à contrôler ton esprit, à échapper à l'influence de Voldemort.

Soudain, comme murmuré à son oreille, une question s'imposa à lui : Et qui allait l'aider à échapper à l'influence de Dumbledore ? Dumbledore qui avait accepté Rogue, Dumbledore qui le fuyait.

Dumbledore ne te dit pas tout, lui susurra son esprit. Ou bien celui de Voldemort ?

Harry regarda le vieil homme assis en face de lui. Plus que jamais, Harry doutait. Et si ? Et si tout n'était que mensonges depuis le début ? Et si Dumbledore savait déjà ce qui lui arrivait ?

Son esprit l'incita à parler, à se confier, à demander de l'aide. Mais il sentait son âme s'agiter, le mettre en garde. Garder le secret, il devait garder le secret. Il sentit une pression soudaine dans ses yeux. Il baissa vivement la tête. Dumbledore ne devait pas voir ses yeux changer de couleur.

-Tes cours commenceront demain soir, prévint Dumbledore. Bien entendu, ces cours devront rester secrets.

-Bien sûr, professeur.

Garder le secret, ça, il savait faire.

* * *

Le premiers cours d'Occlumencie ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que ce que Harry aurait pu penser. En effet, Rogue semblait... prudent. Après tout, Harry lui avait crié qu'il le dégoûtait. Savait-il pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? Arrivait-il à imaginer la raison ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue le regardait d'une manière différente. Comme si le garçon face à lui n'était plus le même ou que, enfin, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été celui qu'il pensait.

Ce soir-là, il apprit que l'Occlumencie l'aiderait à contrôler son esprit face à l'influence de celui de Voldemort. Ce soir-là, il repoussa Rogue hors de sa tête après de longues minutes. Le professeur ne put voir que des souvenirs impliquant les Dursley. La peur que le directeur de Serpentard découvre l'étendue des ramifications de l'esprit de Voldemort dans le sien s'envola.

Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, après tout. Voldemort se chargeait déjà de le protéger, bien malgré lui.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Harry changea définitivement. Assis dehors, sur l'herbe, le château lui faisant face, il se trouvait seul. C'était devenu une habitude. Il fuyait Ron et Hermione, ne désirant plus leur compagnie, redoutant leur présence comme redoutant ce qu'il pourrait leur faire.

La sensation apparut sans crier gare. Elle fut brusque, brutale et impitoyable. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, quand bien même ce fut la première fois. Le lien entre lui et Voldemort s'éveillait car, cette fois-ci, c'était le Lord lui-même qui tirait sur le lien. C'était lui qui se tournait vers Harry.

La présence tenta de passer inaperçue. Elle souhaitait se faire subtile. Mais Harry était trop rôdé, trop habitué à cette présence qui le suivait inconsciemment, sans même que Voldemort le sache lui-même.

Le Lord essayait de regarder dans son esprit. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose, un souvenir, une émotion, une pensée. Harry se demanda un très bref instant s'il devait tenter de lui résister. Mais il n'avait ni la force ni le désir. Il s'était perdu et avait perdu sa fougue, sa haine envers le Lord. Comment haïr profondément une personne dont il lui semblait être l'extension ?

Voldemort ne s'attarda pas longuement. Il repartit après quelques minutes. Harry eut un instant de surprise. Il ne sentait aucune émotion lui parvenir. Ce fut comme si, en repartant, Voldemort avait fermé la porte. Harry fut désarçonné. Il lui sembla soudain avoir perdu quelque chose qui lui était absolument essentiel. Il se sentait vide, amputé.

Il appela silencieusement, souhaitant retrouver ce qu'on lui avait enlevé. Il redoutait de retrouver ce lien ouvertement présent autant qu'il le désirait.

Et puis, comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, le lien fut rouvert. Les émotions revinrent. Le corps de Harry s'enfonça dans l'herbe alors que le soulagement l'envahissait, le recouvrait comme une puissante vague. Épuisé, perturbé, il s'endormit brusquement. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêves qui l'accueillit... et la présence rassurante de cet homme cruel.

* * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux cette fois-ci, il aperçut une étendue vide, silencieuse. Il se sentit libre et oublié, comme si tout ce qui avait existé avant n'était plus. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps. C'était bien son corps, avec ses habits et ses chaussures.

Il releva la tête. Il vit alors Tom Jedusor se tenir debout dos à lui, à quelques mètres. Harry resta un instant impassible, incapable de savoir même comment réagir face à ce qu'il voyait. Ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps.

Et puis, il se laissa envahir par tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Il se remémora les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé, les émotions qui l'avaient assailli. La réalité était en face de lui. Elle l'avait pourchassé quand il la refusait. Elle s'était dérobée à lui quand il l'avait cherchée. À cet instant précis, elle restait immobile à sa portée.

Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement. La vérité et lui-même avaient répété cette danse cruelle trop de fois. Alors que ses pieds martelaient le sol d'une course rapide, il savait qu'il devait y mettre fin. Le dos de Tom Jedusor se rapprochait alors qu'il courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il sentait le désespoir dans chacune de ses foulées. Il avait peur d'atteindre Jedusor autant qu'il redoutait qu'il s'échappe.

La distance était courte et longue à la fois. « Fuis », « reste », Harry ne savait quoi dire ou penser. Mais sa course était lancée, inarrêtable. Il rentra à l'intérieur de Tom, leurs corps se superposant l'un à l'autre. Il ne resta plus qu'un corps, celui d'Harry. Mais l'esprit qui le remplissait ne serait plus jamais seul, c'était une certitude.

Haletant, Harry ferma les yeux. Le flot des souvenirs, des pensées, des émotions de Tom Jedusor était insoutenable. Ils se greffèrent à ceux d'Harry, se liant à eux intrinséquement.

Une fois son souffle repris, Harry se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Son visage se marqua par la fatigue et la lassitude, alors qu'il voyait devant lui, à quelques mètres, le dos de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, pourtant. Après tout, Jedusor et Voldemort étaient deux personnes distinctes, toutes deux liées à lui-même.

Harry fixa le dos de cet homme honni. Il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Alors, il n'hésita pas. Sans perdre de temps, sans perdre son courage et sa folie, il s'élança. Il se rapprocha, foulée après foulée, de l'homme qui était responsable, coupable. Il s'en rapprocha, encore et encore, l'esprit uniquement concentré sur son objectif.

Et son corps entra en contact avec celui de Voldemort. Leurs corps s'unirent, se joignant l'un à l'autre, n'en formant plus qu'un.

Harry la sentit. Tout d'abord, tout doucement. Comme si elle frappait à la porte, comme si elle demandait l'autorisation. Au départ hésitant, il ouvrit la porte, la laissa entrer, la laissa s'immiscer dans sa vie bien rangée.

Sa magie. La sienne ou celle de Voldemort. Ou peut-être bien un peu des deux. La sienne, maintenant, indéniablement.

Il ne lutterait pas, pas contre sa magie, qu'importe d'où elle venait. Elle était en lui, elle avait grandi, mûri, et était désormais prête. Il ne pouvait lui refuser, se refuser, à l'utiliser. Cela aurait été se refuser soi-même. Et ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ? N'avait-il pas créé ses propres barrières ? Ils les avaient érigées aux côtés de celles que Dumbledore, la société magique, ses amis, ses ennemis, avaient posé tout autour de son être, de ses décisions, de sa vie.

Mais ce temps était révolu. Sa magie détruisait les barrières, l'une après l'autre. Et, aujourd'hui, elle s'attardait à la plus forte de toutes, la plus tenace, la plus obsédante : Harry lui-même.

Mais il ne lutterait pas, oh non. Il ne lutterait plus contre son être, contre son âme, contre sa magie.

 _Showtime_.

* * *

Il se demanda comment être un Serpentard. Parce que Serpentard, il devait le devenir. Ou plutôt, le libérer, enfoui derrière son côté Gryffondor. Et pour gagner sa partie d'échecs, être un Gryffondor ne suffirait pas. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas compter sur Ron pour mener la partie, la stratégie.

Ce chemin de solitude l'avait poursuivi. La solitude avait marché à côté de lui, lui faisant souvent signe, toujours présente même quand il l'ignorait. Mais ses pas l'avaient mené, inconsciemment, sur ce chemin qu'il avait souhaité éviter.

Là où ses pas le dirigeaient, il n'y aurait pas d'Hermione pour le sermonner, pas de Ron pour le fustiger. Ils ne comprendraient pas, parce qu'ils avaient trop bien vécu, quand lui n'avait connu que l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette épée, c'était la sienne, c'était sa vie qu'elle menaçait. Il ne doutait pas que Ron et Hermione se battraient pour la Lumière, même s'il n'avait pas existé. Mais son destin était éloigné du leur. Le combat n'était pas le même, l'ennemi différent. Ce n'était que la suite logique de prendre des chemins séparés. Cela ferait moins mal. Ce qu'il ne pouvait voir ne pourrait le faire souffrir.

Faire sortir le côté Serpentard, hum ? Il était peut-être trop Gryffondor, en réalité.

* * *

Les yeux d'Harry suivirent chaque mouvement, chaque pas qui éloignait le mangemort de lui. S'il faisait ce que son instinct lui dictait de faire, il céderait à l'inconscience. Il se dévoilerait, il se mettrait en danger. C'était insensé.

Mais le désir de le faire, de sauter dans l'arène, pulsait dans tout son corps. C'était comme si tout son être, sa magie, son âme, criait qu'il devait clamer le combat comme sien. Il n'était plus lui-même, il le savait. Sa magie se liant à celle de Voldemort, se combinant à elle, le désinhibait, coupait court à sa réflexion. Submergé par les vagues de magie dans son corps, il n'était plus qu'une boule de magie. Et elle devait rayonner, se laisser vivre et éclater, se répandre.

Elle claqua soudain comme un coup de fouet et le corps d'Harry se mit en mouvement. Il s'élança sur le champ de bataille, sauta telle une bête et le sol vibra sous son poids. Le silence reprit ses droits en même temps qu'Harry se dévoilait. Les mangemorts se retournèrent vers lui.

Le choc dans leurs yeux. La surprise. Et puis la satisfaction. La victoire supposée à portée de main.

Mais Harry n'était pas là pour perdre. Il n'était pas non plus là pour gagner. Il était venu dans cette ruelle en sachant ce qu'il trouverait, ou plutôt qui il trouverait.

Il avait un message à faire passer. Ou peut-être voulait-il seulement ouvrir les vannes, ouvrir les portes à sa magie qui n'en pouvait plus d'être muselée. Et ce seraient ces mangemorts, visages anonymes, qui en paieraient les premiers le prix.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en sentait désolé. Et, effectivement, quand les corps volèrent autour de lui au rythme de sa magie, il ne l'était pas.

* * *

Peu après, les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et il fut renvoyé à Privet Drive. Cette pensée ne lui apporta que dégoût, colère et mépris. Sa place n'était pas ici, lui cria son esprit. C'était vrai, sa place n'était pas ici. Il ne savait pas précisément où il se trouvait, cependant.

Allongé sur son lit, il ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il se sentait... étrange. La sensation avait commencé doucement, presque timidement, comme pour lui annoncer ce qui allait se produire.

Mais, à présent, la sensation se faisait sentir pleine et entière. Le moment était arrivé. Comme si tous ces mois aboutissaient enfin, comme si tous ses efforts et toutes ses défaites atteignaient leur but, leur terme.

Sa magie pulsa et, avec elle, tout son corps. Il se sentit transcendé, comme si ses limites n'existaient plus. Oh qu'elle était loin la peur. Elle avait disparut, chassée par une vague de confiance. Il se sentait en confiance. Cette magie qu'il pouvait toucher n'était pas la sienne, mais elle n'était plus si repoussante, elle était même amicale, lui offrant ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle lui offrit le pouvoir, la sécurité, la chaleur.

Harry s'enfonça dans cette chaleur, la laissant l'enlacer. Il céda face à sa puissance. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre elle ? Elle était présente depuis toujours, invisible et négligée. Pourquoi l'avait-il haïe, rejetée ?

Dans sa petite chambre au Privet Drive, la chaleur s'accumula, et il poussa un soupir, alangui dans son lit. Les yeux fermés, son corps se tendit et, vague après, sa magie, ses magies poussèrent contre les murs, se mélangeant l'une à l'autre presque tendrement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un regard vairon s'ouvrit et fixa le plafond, un œil rouge sang et un œil vert pâle. Les ténèbres revinrent, il les sentit mais ne les vit pas. Elles n'avaient plus besoin de se montrer.

Harry se redressa. Il s'assit dans son lit, les jambes repliées sous lui. Les ténèbres faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient, elles étaient libres et s'étendaient sans crainte. Harry pouvait faire comme elles, maintenant.

Il plissa les yeux et, l'instant d'après, la vie des Dursley bascula, alors que la maison explosait et volait en éclats.

* * *

Il regarda les débris de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, dans laquelle il avait été haï, méprisé, rabaissé. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, les amenant plus près de son visage. Il pouvait encore sentir les différences dans sa magie. Il n'était plus si sûr de retrouver sa propre magie sans les craquelures que celle du Lord avait créées.

Son corps se tendit alors qu'un dernier sanglot déchirait le silence qui l'entourait. Sa magie était irrémédiablement teintée de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce mélange était sa magie, à présent, son don, sa possession.

Il avait tué les Dursley. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou, plutôt, il préférait se le cacher.

Et il se demanda. Et il se posa les questions en face, alors qu'elles avaient toujours pulsé sous sa peau.

Il changeait. Il avait changé. Et ce changement l'effrayait autant qu'il le motivait. Il ne se mentirait plus, il n'était plus Harry, il n'était pas totalement Voldemort. Il était dans un espace aux frontières floues, mouvantes.

Marchant à travers les débris, les morceaux de corps, son regard tomba sur un bout de miroir qui avait survécu. S'approchant du miroir, il fixa son reflet durement. Seul le haut de son visage était visible.

Il ne parla pas, il se contenta de se regarder. Mais l'échange était silencieux, comme une promesse à soi-même. Non, il ne la briserait pas. Il ne se briserait pas.

Ron et Hermione ne comprendraient pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient le comprendre lui. Parce que le changement avait commencé de manière insidieuse. Le serpent s'était infiltré, le mordant sans se faire sentir et le venin avait pris possession de tout son corps. Il ne savait plus quelles pensées étaient les siennes, quelles émotions étaient les siennes. Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Alors il ne dit pas au revoir. Il partit sans un regard, sur la moto de Sirius. Sirius la lui avait léguée à sa mort. Elle était restée chez les Dursley. Personne ne pouvait l'utiliser, elle ne démarrait qu'à son toucher.

Sirius, son père et sa mère... Que penseraient-ils de lui ? Mais ils étaient morts et lui était vivant.

La moto vibra alors qu'il se dirigeait loin de sa vie et près de l'inconnu. Plus de retour en arrière possible, en effet.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Showtime - Partie 2**

Remus regarda tristement la Une du journal. Elle n'était pas si différente de celle du numéro précédent mais elle lui rappelait à chaque fois la triste vérité.

"Le Survivant toujours introuvable" titrait la Gazette.

Remus soupira. Chaque jour qui passait se ressemblait, la même question tournant toujours en boucle dans sa tête. En quête de réponse, il s'était tourné vers Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci semblait désemparé, confus. Il lui avait répondu que Harry avait montré des signes de changement de personnalité, de changement dans sa magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y était certainement pour quelque chose. Mais ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient pu lui apporter davantage de réponse.

Malgré l'utilisation de magie, Harry semblait ne plus avoir la Trace. D'après Dumbledore, comme la magie qu'utilisait Harry n'était plus totalement la sienne mais celle aussi de Voldemort, la Trace ne le reconnaissait plus.

Un jour, cependant, la réponse lui parvint. Un hibou se présenta à lui, en provenance de Gringotts. Surpris, il lut la missive. Celle-ci lui demandait de se présenter à Gringotts dans les plus brefs délais. Il se présenta donc sans tarder à la banque.

-Bonjour, on m'a convoqué, dit Remus en tendant à l'elfe le courrier qu'il avait reçu.  
-Oui, suivez-moi Monsieur Lupin.  
Il suivit l'elfe un long moment. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il fronça les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi sommes-nous devant le coffre de Sirius ? Son testament a déjà été ouvert.  
L'elfe secoua la tête.  
-Son testament contenait une autre prérogative, connue de personne.  
-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Remus, dont la surprise allait en grandissant.  
-Telle était la volonté de Monsieur Black.  
L'elfe pénétra dans le coffre de Sirius. Elle était presque vide. Presque car, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une enveloppe. Une simple enveloppe.  
-Selon la volonté de Monsieur Black, vous êtes le destinataire de cette lettre.  
-Pourquoi ne la reçois-je que maintenant ?  
-Car Monsieur Black avait posé deux conditions, deux conditions qui devaient être remplies, répondit l'elfe en ramassant l'enveloppe.  
Il se rapprocha de Remus et la lui tendit.  
-Quelles conditions ? pressa Remus.  
-D'une part, que Monsieur Black soit décédé. D'autre part, que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu disparaisse sans explication.

* * *

Remus prit une grande inspiration, s'armant de toute la détermination qu'il possédait. La lettre de Sirius dans sa main, il la serra instinctivement alors que les mots dansaient dans sa tête.

"Grâce à cette mèche de mes cheveux, tu pourras convoquer mon esprit. A présent que je suis mort, c'est ton tour de connaître la vérité."

Remus redoutait cette vérité. Elle ne pouvait être qu'hideuse. Mais Remus était un Gryffondor et, surtout, Sirius avait été son ami. Si Sirius avait décidé que ce secret ne devait pas être emporté dans la tombe, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Le rituel était simple. Il alluma quelques bougies qu'il avait placé en cercle. Il posa le cheveu de Sirius au centre du cercle. Se positionnant devant, il sortit une dague de sa poche. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Pour Harry, se dit-il, pour Sirius. Il entailla légèrement le bout de son doigt avec la dague, regardant une perle de sang jaillir. Pressant son doigt, il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le cheveu.

-Par ce sang versé, moi, Remus Lupin, en appelle à Sirius Orion Black. Je te convoque, toi qui m'as appelé.

Les yeux déterminés, une lueur certaine dansant dans ses pupilles, il regarda le cercle s'illuminer. La lumière laissa brusquement à l'obscurité et, sans plus tarder, le visage de Sirius apparut. Son corps était translucide, volatile, transparent. Seul le haut de son corps était visible, ses jambes à peine visibles.

Mais Remus ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. Seul le regard de Sirius attira son attention. C'était un regard qui en disait long. Sirius savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire serait terrible. Mais ils étaient tous les deux présents, l'un en face de l'autre.

Les mots de Remus restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il voulut lui dire que son absence lui pesait, que son message le terrifiait. Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça, Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Salut, Remus.  
-Sirius.  
-J'imagine que tu as des questions.

Remus expira profondément. Sirius n'irait pas par quatre chemins.

-Je ne sais même pas où commencer, avoua Remus.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est moi qui vais parler.  
-Je t'écoute. Quel est ton message ?

Le regard de Sirius se fit lointain, distant.

-Quand James m'en a parlé, j'ai... assez mal réagi, disons-le. J'imagine déjà ta réaction, dit Sirius dans un rire un peu amer.

Il soupira. Il était celui qui avait la parole mais il était aisé de voir qu'il ne la désirait pas.

-Lorsque James a appris l'existence de la prophétie, il était désemparé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mais c'est compréhensible. Après tout, apprendre que son enfant risque de mourir, ça doit terrifier n'importe quel parent. Tu connais James, cependant. Un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout. Ça lui était impossible de rester sans rien faire.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il savait que James avait lutté jusqu'au bout mais il savait aussi quelle fin il avait connue.

-Ils pensent que Harry a survécu grâce à sa mère, reprit Sirius dans un sourire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense la même chose. Mais ils se trompent tous. Si Harry est encore en vie, c'est grâce à James.

Remus s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à cela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les mots de Sirius faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Même Lily ne le savait pas. James a voulu à tout prix sauver son enfant. A tout prix, justement. Lorsque les faits de cette nuit ont été reconstitués, il a été déclaré que James n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Elle se trouvait très loin de son corps. Il n'a pas agi sur un coup de tête, il n'a pas défié à mains nues Tu-Sais-Qui. Il s'est laissé tuer.  
-Mais... mais pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Sirius se remplirent de tristesse. Plus que jamais, il parut vieux, usé, éreinté.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un horcruxe ?

* * *

Remus ne pouvait pas y croire. Impossible lui hurlait son esprit. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait Sirius comme s'il voyait pour la première fois qui il était vraiment. Il resta un moment figé dans cette posture, le corps raide, la mâchoire serrée.

Remus souhaita soudain si fort que Sirius se jouait de lui avec une blague de son crû. Sirius allait forcément éclater de rire et, de son côté, Remus le sermonnerait. Il lui crierait que, s'il n'était pas déjà mort, il se chargerait de le tuer lui-même.

Mais Sirius garda cet air désespérément sérieux et triste. L'espoir que gardait Remus s'effrita peu à peu jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres.

-Tu... Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être la vérité. Tu mens, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius le regarda, peiné.

-Si seulement.

-C'est impossible, insista Remus. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que James a délibérément fait de son fils un horcruxe de Tu-Sais-Qui ! James n'est pas... James n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi horrible ! Il n'est pas comme ça, il n'aurait jamais fait ça envers son propre enfant.

La peine déserta le visage de Sirius.

-Est-ce que tu serais en train d'insinuer que James est un mauvais père ? Pourquoi crois-tu donc qu'il a fait ça ? Pour s'amuser ?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Comment a-t-il pu croire que ce serait la solution ?

-Il a fait ça pour sauver son fils ! cria Sirius.

Son éclat de voix eut le mérite de faire taire Remus.

-Il a agit comme il a pu. Il venait d'apprendre l'existence de la prophétie. Il venait d'apprendre que son nouveau-né allait sûrement mourir. Il a réagit comme un parent désemparé.

Le visage de Sirius regagna peu à peu sa tristesse initiale.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il a fait le bon choix. Et quand Harry l'apprendra, il sera furieux et ce sera compréhensible. Mais James a fait comme il a pu avec ce qu'il avait dans le temps qu'il lui restait. Il a accepté de sacrifier sa vie et l'amour de son fils simplement pour que celui-ci reste en vie. James préférait savoir que son fils le haïrait. S'il était capable de le haïr, c'est qu'il était en vie.

Les yeux de Remus se firent fuyants.

-Comment... comment a-t-il réussi à faire ça ? Il y avait tellement d'éléments qui pouvaient le faire échouer dans son objectif.

-James a découvert l'existence des horcruxes quand il cherchait un moyen de sauver Harry de la prophétie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, entouré de tant de livres. Il a pensé que c'était un moyen... efficace d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de poursuivre sa quête de tuer Harry. Si Harry portait une parcelle de l'âme de Voldemort, celui-ci ne pourrait pas le tuer car cela reviendrait à se tuer soi-même. Il n'était pas parfaitement sûr que cela fonctionnerait, mais il n'avait pas mieux. Il se disait que, dans le pire des cas, Harry gagnerait une partie de la magie de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour se défendre.

Sirius soupira. Remus le sentit éreinté et cela lui rappela que la personne en face de lui n'était qu'un fantôme, un fantôme qui disparaîtrait une fois son message délivré.

-Pour créer un horcruxe, il faut commettre un meurtre. C'est pour cette raison que James ne s'est pas défendu et qu'il n'avait même pas sa baguette sur lui. Il a accepté de se sacrifier, il s'est laissé tuer. Il espérait sûrement que Lily survive également, mais je pense qu'il savait que ses chances de survie étaient minces.

-Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que Harry survivrait au sortilège de mort ?

-On dit que c'est le pouvoir de l'amour, l'amour de Lily, qui aurait agi comme bouclier et qui aurait sauvé Harry. C'est vrai. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit de l'amour de James en l'occurrence. Dans ses recherches, il a pu découvrir cette forme ancienne de magie. C'est une magie qui requiert beaucoup de puissance, c'est pour cette raison que tous les sacrifices de parents ou d'amis ne permettent pas de l'utiliser. Quant à l'amour, au vu de ce tout qu'a fait James, disons qu'il remplissait à la perfection la condition.

-Lily a également proposé sa vie pour sauver celle de Harry. James et Lily étaient tous les deux puissants. Peut-être qu'il s'agit du résultat de leurs deux sacrifices.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Visiblement, savoir qui, entre James et Lily, s'était offert le plus en sacrifice ne l'intéressait pas.

-Le pouvoir de l'amour offre un bouclier. James savait que Voldemort utiliserait le sort de mort. Le bouclier n'absorbe pas les sorts, il les fait rebondir. Les chances que Voldemort se prenne son propre sort étaient pour lui suffisamment importantes.

-Mais si Tu-Sais-Qui avait été touché par son propre sort, il aurait été tué, intervint Remus.

-Non. Pas à ce moment-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà créé des horcruxes. C'était du moins la supposition de James. Rappelle-toi le visage du Lord avant. Pour que son corps ait à ce point changé, James pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà divisé son âme. Il connaissait sa peur de la mort. S'il n'avait pas cette peur, Tu-Sais-Qui aurait balayé la prophétie d'un revers de la main.

-James a tout préparé à l'avance, dit simplement Remus.

-Oui. Et non. Il savait que son plan pouvait échouer. Il y avait tellement de scénarios possibles, Harry qui survit mais qui ne devient pas un horcruxe, Voldemort qui tue Lily puis Harry, Lily qui survit mais pas Harry... Mais il a essayé. James se savait condamné dès le départ, dès qu'il a entendu parler de la prophétie. Comme le Lord avait déjà rendu son corps et son âme instables, il s'est dit qu'il lui fallait tenter cette possibilité.

-Il a essayé de donner une chance à Harry, murmura Remus.

Sirius acquiesça.

-James s'est sacrifié, a protégé Harry du sort de mort, a essayé de donner du temps à Lily. Il faut avoir la volonté de séparer son âme pour créer un horcruxe. James possédait cette volonté à la place de Voldemort.

Remus se laissa tomber sur le sol, sa tête entre les mains. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué, comme si son corps se rappelait de l'âge qu'il avait, des épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Et, face à lui, une nouvelle épreuve lui tendait les bras.

-Lily était au courant ?

-Non, répondit Sirius. Il voulait porter seul ce poids sur ses épaules.

-Tu pourras lui dire qu'il a réussi, dit amèrement Remus. Harry est définitivement un horcruxe.

-Je me doute, oui, puisque tu es là et moi aussi. Il n'a jamais existé d'horcruxe humain. James se doutait bien que l'âme de Voldemort aurait des répercussions sur celle de Harry, sur sa magie. Il m'avait chargé de veiller sur lui, de veiller à l'aider lorsque la magie de Voldemort se ferait trop présente, de l'aider à la contrôler et à passer cette transition nécessaire.

-Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

-Depuis que James a décidé de faire ça. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui fasse ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire.

-Et maintenant que c'est ton tour de ne plus être là, c'est à moi qu'incombe ce rôle.

-Oui, dit doucement Sirius. Écoute, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile.

Remus lâcha un rire amer.

-Je sais, Remus. J'aurais aimé le faire, j'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir le faire. C'était ma mission. C'était la mission que James m'avait confié. Je me serais donné corps et âme à cette tâche. Je suis le parrain d'Harry. Mais je suis mort.

Sirius s'arrêta sur ses mots, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je suis mort, répéta-t-il, comme pour se rappeler de cette vérité implacable. Je suis mort et tu es vivant. Et tu es mon ami, et l'ami de James. Et, à part toi, James et moi, et Lily aussi, n'avons personne. Si Harry est laissé sans surveillance alors qu'il est en train de terminer son adolescence, sa croissance aussi bien physique que magique, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques.

D'après Remus, elles l'étaient déjà.

-La magie de Voldemort est puissante. Elle pourrait lui faire perdre la tête et nous aurions deux mages noirs sur les bras. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le but de James.

-Oui, son plan avait des défauts. Il le savait, et nous le voyons à présent.

-Et ce défaut s'appelle Dumbledore, asséna Sirius.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-D'après moi, Dumbledore sait que Harry est un horcruxe. Quand il a déposé Harry chez sa famille mordue, il l'a fait pour une raison. Il veut garder Harry dans le creux de sa main.

Remus fut soudain frappé par la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Sirius. Visiblement, encore une fois, on ne lui disait pas tout. Sirius savait quelque chose.

-Je manque de temps, je sens que la magie qui me permet d'être là s'estompe. Je ferai au plus vite. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore. Jamais. Ne crois aucun mot qui sort de sa bouche.

Remus pinça les lèvres.

-Tout le monde décide pour et à la place de Harry, dit-il alors que la peine pour ce garçon prenait place dans son être.

-Harry aura toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Fais attention à sa magie lorsque ce moment arrivera. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de contrôler ce que sa colère fera pour lui.

Remus soupira.

-Alors, que dois-je faire ? Si je ne peux pas faire confiance à Dumbledore que puis-je faire ? Harry a disparu, par-dessus le marché.

Le corps de Sirius devint plus translucide, perdant sa solidité et sa fermeté. Il disparaissait peu à peu sous les yeux alertés de Remus. Il y avait tant encore à dire. Et il voulait lui dire qu'il lui manquait, que tout était devenu hors de contrôle et qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

-Trouve Harry. Dumbledore et Voldemort ne s'arrêteront jamais de le chercher.

Sirius darda son regard déterminé à l'intérieur de celui de Remus.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Remus. Quand tu trouveras Harry, il te faudra quémander l'aide de Voldemort. Il est le seul que tu peux convaincre de ne pas tuer Harry. Ce sera à toi de faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne ni son esclave ni son arme personnelle.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, à riposter, à énoncer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ce plan était horrible, suicidaire et hors de question.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Remus ! s'exclama Sirius, le visage sûr, les yeux implacables. James, moi... nous avons confiance en toi.

-Sirius ! cria Remus.

-Merci et... pardon.

Et le corps de Sirius disparut, laissant Remus désemparé. Ses cris désespérés résonnèrent de longues minutes avant de comprendre, d'accepter que, non, Sirius ne reviendrait pas. Sirius avait terminé sa mission. C'était à son tour, à présent.

* * *

-Je me demande bien où est passé Potter.

Le regard de Remus quitta la douce torpeur de son café pour porter son attention sur le couple en face de lui qui discutait.

-Moi aussi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu effrayant, un peu comme... un peu comme Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Moi, je pense qu'il est devenu comme lui. Tous les signes étaient là. Rappelle-toi quand on a appris qu'il est Fourchelangue. Au même moment, Poudlard recensait des accidents qui visaient des nés-moldus. Poudlard avait failli fermer et Dumbledore avait perdu sa place.

-C'est vrai mais, regarde, la Gazette le dit, il n'attaque que des mangemorts. Et ils en ressortent tous dans un sale état.

-Mouais. Bientôt, il changera de cible et il attaquera des nés-moldus. Un fourchelangue qui a une magie qui devient hors de contrôle... Je te le dis, ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien.

Remus serra les dents. L'option d'intervenir se dissipa bien vite dans son esprit. Ce serait inutile. Cette pensée, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à la partager. Rita Skeeter jouait avec ces peurs. Remus avait arrêté de lire tous les articles qu'elle écrivait dans lesquels elle pointait le caractère dangereux de Harry.

Sirius avait raison. Harry ne pouvait pas contrôler la magie, l'esprit et l'âme de Voldemort sans aide. Il était trop jeune. Il ne devait même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. L'adolescence était déjà une période propre aux changements, aux bouleversements.

Il devait trouver Harry au plus vite. Mais il ne savait pas par où chercher. Il lui faudra rester prudent, il le savait. Car Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient tous deux en pleine recherche. Il lui fallait absolument trouver Harry en premier.

Il maudit Sirius. Il ne voulait pas tenir la même conversation que Sirius avait tenue avec lui. Mais il ne trahirait pas Sirius, il ne trahirait pas James.

Il sortit de l'établissement sans terminer son café. Le temps pressait.

* * *

Pendant un temps, Harry ne donna plus signe de vie. La Gazette n'était plus en mesure de recenser des combats auxquels il aurait participé. Il y a quelques mois, Harry semblait avoir établi un schéma. Il apparaissait de nul part, violentait des mangemorts avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Le schéma avait été rompu. Plus aucun mangemort ne le croisa. Harry restait tapi dans l'ombre. Remus en avait été effrayé. Voldemort avait-il réussi à mettre la main sur lui ? Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de Dumbledore, envers lequel Sirius éprouvait tant de colère ?

Mais Dumbledore semblait toujours... agité. Remus avait toujours vu ce sorcier avec un regard malicieux et le visage calme. Le découvrir avec cette expression le choquait au plus haut point.

D'après Severus, le Lord poursuivait ses recherches. Severus avait expliqué, lors d'une réunion avec l'Ordre, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas... choqué ou inquiet. Il accueillait cette nouvelle avec une émotion que le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer.

Assis dans le hall du QG, Remus assimilait toutes ces informations. Elles ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose : Harry avait quitté la scène. Soit on l'y avait forcé, soit il avait décidé de lui-même de ne plus prendre part à la guerre.

Rien ne changeait, cependant. Remus se devait de le trouver. Il garderait le secret de l'endroit où vivait Harry, il ne le forcerait pas à revenir dans la lumière en tant que le Survivant. Après tout, James avait voulu sauver son fils. Que celui-ci se cache pour mener une vie paisible ou, au moins, sans danger remplissait parfaitement l'objectif de James.

Remus ne serait rien de plus qu'un mentor pour l'aider à rester Harry, pour l'aider à ne pas perdre la raison ni davantage le contrôle sur sa magie.

En l'état, il n'était pas en mesure de le trouver. Peut-être n'était-il même plus dans le Londres sorcier. Remus supposa que Harry avait trouvé refuge dans le Londres moldu car il était plus facile d'y rester caché que dans le monde magique.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Remus n'était pas en mesure de le trouver de lui-même. Mais il savait une chose : s'il y avait bien une personne capable de trouver Harry, c'était Voldemort.

* * *

Remus ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Mais il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens et c'était là la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il voulait pas voir, c'était lui.

-Quelle surprise.

Remus serra les dents alors que de nombreuses émotions le traversèrent.

-Tu viens enfin rejoindre ma tribu. Tu me reconnais enfin comme ton Alpha.

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venu, Greyback.

L'homme face à lui eut un rictus. Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu, l'Alpha de tous les loup-garous. Son emprise était redoutée, méprisée par certains mais reconnue par tous. Il était celui qui avait transformé le plus d'êtres humains en loup-garous après tout.

Remus prenait un risque énorme en venant ici, sur le territoire notoire de Greyback. Et, pendant un instant, il se demanda si le risque encouru n'était pas disproportionné.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Je ne suis pas là pour le Greyback loup-garou, mais pour le mangemort que tu es.

-Je suis vexé. Tu préfères devenir un mangemort qu'un membre de ma tribu ?

-Ce n'est pas ça non plus.

Greyback sembla surpris.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, louveteau ?

Remus ne manqua la menace dans le ton de Greyback.

-J'ai besoin de parler à ton maître.

-Greyback n'a pas de maître, asséna le mangemort.

Remus eut un air dubitatif.

-Tu portes la marque.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, louveteau.

Autant Remus adorerait insister sur la marque qui ornait le bras du mangemort, autant il avait besoin de lui. Il renonça donc à pousser le sujet.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Tu-Sais-Qui, reprit Remus. Mais... Mais Rogue ne doit pas être au courant.

Greyback le regarda longuement, interloqué.

-Explique-toi.

Remus soupira. L'envie que cette conversation se termine rapidement le démangeait.

-Ma présence ici représente déjà un risque pour moi. Dumbledore ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je suis venu te voir parce que je veux être sûr que Rogue n'apprenne pas notre conversation et mon besoin de parler à ton maî... à Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Tu veux trahir ton camp ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

-C'est... plus compliqué que cela. Je suis actuellement dans une position assez délicate et Dumbledore ne m'inspire pas confiance.

À ces mots, Greyback ricana soudain.

-Tu aurais dû trouver un meilleur alibi. Toi, ne pas faire confiance à Dumbledore ? Allons, Lupin, on sait tous que tu lui lécherais les pieds avec joie.

Remus grimaça.

-La vérité est que, oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai appris... des choses. Ou, plutôt, des choses m'ont été révélées. J'ai besoin de parler à Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est une affaire grave, vraiment. Je ne cherche pas à trahir mon camp.

Remus se redressa et regarda fermement Greyback dans les yeux.

-Je cherche à trahir Dumbledore. Et seul Tu-Sais-Qui peut m'y aider.

Greyback soutint son regard.

-Je pense que tu mens.

-Tu devras te contenter de cela. Et si ça peut plaider en ma faveur, dis-lui que j'ai des informations à lui donner qui nous concernent tous les trois.

-Tous les trois ?

-Le Lord noir, moi et Harry Potter.

Le visage de Greyback s'illumina soudain. Remus se dit qu'il aurait certainement dû commencer par là.

-Je peux tout aussi bien te livrer à lui, rétorqua soudain Greyback.

Remus eut un air amusé.

-J'ai pris mes précautions, voyons. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il sortit immédiatement un objet de sa poche. Greyback n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La seconde d'après, Remus avait activité le porte-au-loin, disparaissant dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Si la réponse ne tarda pas, elle arriva néanmoins de manière assez abrupte. Quand Remus se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée qu'il sentit en premier. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait plu fortement durant la nuit. Il resta un moment ainsi, prostré sur le sol, nu, les muscles endoloris. Les lendemains de pleine lune étaient toujours douloureux. C'était bien là une chose pour laquelle Remus n'arrivait pas à s'habituer, cette double transformation, une première fois en loup-garou puis de nouveau en humain.

Au moins, c'était chose faite. Il pourrait penser à autre chose pendant un moment. Soupirant, il fit craquer ses os et se releva péniblement. Ce fut à cet instant où, à demi-debout, il sentit qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Se retournant rapidement, faisant fi de ses muscles qui protestaient, son corps se figea face à ce qu'il voyait.

-Nuit difficile, Lupin ?

Il resta un moment interdit devant l'homme qui le surplombait.

-Eh bien, ne souhaitais-tu pourtant pas me voir ?

Face à lui, Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, ses yeux riant de sa douleur. Il ne manqua pas de voir que le Lord regardait son corps et ses cicatrices, tout comme il ne manqua pas l'air de dégoût qui traversa son visage.

-Je...

Ce n'était pas dû au hasard. Cette rencontre était le fruit d'une stratégie de Voldemort. Il venait le voir au moment où il était le plus faible, le plus vulnérable. Totalement pris au dépourvu, il ne sut pas comment réagir.

Il déglutit, puis tâtonna jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche afin de se mettre debout contre lui. Il hésita un instant sur le fait de mettre ses mains devant son sexe afin de cacher un tant soi peu sa nudité avant d'y renoncer. C'était sûrement trop tard et le fait de montrer ses cicatrices le gênait davantage que son pénis.

-Sois bref, Lupin. Si je perds mon temps, je veux pouvoir te tuer vite.

Remus le regarda. C'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était l'occasion que Sirius aurait saisi s'il avait pu, s'il en avait eu le temps. Ce temps, Remus l'avait, aussi court qu'il puisse être.

-Sirius m'a laissé un message dans son testament, un message que moi seul pouvait entendre. Et ce message vous concerne, vous et Harry.

-Parle, sonna le Lord.

-Si Harry a disparu, si Harry a changé, c'est à cause de votre influence. Peut-être l'avez-vous déjà deviné. Harry est... Harry ne possède pas votre magie, il possède votre âme. Harry est votre horcruxe.

Le visage de Voldemort resta imperturbable. Remus tenta de savoir si cette information le surprenait ou s'il savait déjà l'inévitable. Mais le Lord ne bougea pas, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur lui et son corps bien droit. Le silence s'étirant durant de longues secondes qui parurent durer des minutes.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit.

-Et comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

Remus eut un regard soudain triste.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire. Ce n'est pas Lily qui a permis à Harry de survivre, mais James. James vous a forcé à faire de Harry votre horcruxe.

Le visage du Lord se tordit de colère. Mais cette colère passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, si bien que Remus se demanda s'il n'avait pas cru la voir.

-James a chargé Sirius de veiller sur Harry parce qu'il craignait que Harry devienne incontrôlable avec votre magie. C'est ce qui s'est passé cette année. Harry, en grandissant, a vu sa magie se développer, mais aussi la vôtre. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de remplir le rôle de Sirius. Vous ne pouvez plus tuer Harry, aussi bien parce que c'est votre horcruxe que parce que votre propre magie ne vous laissera pas faire et le protégera. Vous avez besoin que je sois là pour le temporiser, il ne vous écoutera jamais. C'est une bombe humaine.

-Greyback m'a dit que tu souhaitais trahir Dumbledore. Crois-tu que je ne comprends pas que tu essaies de passer pour un espion à sa solde ? Il est forcément au courant.

Mais Remus secoua vivement la tête.

-Si je suis passé par Greyback, c'était pour que Rogue ne soit pas au courant. Je craignais qu'il ne raconte tout à Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi te méfierais-tu de ce vieux fou ?

-Parce que Sirius m'a dit de le faire.

Visiblement, le Lord ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-Sirius n'a pas eu le temps de me dire pourquoi mais il a insisté : "ne lui fais pas confiance". Vous savez que Sirius vous haïssait. Et, pourtant, il m'a conseillé de me tourner vers vous. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Dumbledore, mais je lui fais confiance.

Le Lord resta silencieux et Remus sentit qu'il ne l'avait pas encore totalement convaincu, qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose avant de le décider.

-Vous pouvez regarder dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il regretta ses mots au moment même où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Mais c'était trop tard. Trop tard car, l'instant d'après, le Lord répondit positivement à sa proposition et il sentit sa présence dans son esprit. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, effrayé à l'idée que le Lord puisse causer des dégâts à son esprit s'il sentait ne serait-ce qu'une infime résistance.

Le Lord capta rapidement le souvenir de sa discussion avec Sirius et il l'entendit de nouveau. Il revit la scène et les mêmes émotions le saisir. Le Lord ne sortit de son esprit uniquement lorsque le fantôme de Sirius s'évaporer.

Haletant alors qu'il voyait de nouveau la forêt autour de lui, il mit un moment avant de regarder de nouveau le Lord dans les yeux. Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il le voyait d'une nouvelle façon.

-Je demande simplement à ne pas être marqué. C'est ma seule requête.

-Tu me livrerais Harry Potter ?

Le Lord ne semblait plus aussi dubitatif qu'au début de la conversation, mais l'idée que Remus Lupin lui livre Harry Potter paraissait toujours aussi incongrue.

-Je ne vous livrerais pas Harry Potter. Il viendra à vous en tant qu'égal, pas en tant que prisonnier.

-Égal... Oh, Lupin, cet espoir est si pathétique.

-Vu ce que Harry a fait à vos mangemorts, je ne pense pas que ce soit un vain espoir. Harry n'est plus le gentil garçon qu'il était. Il n'est plus totalement Harry et il n'est pas totalement vous. Il ne se laissera pas faire, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Pour le moment, la principale urgence est de l'aider à canaliser sa magie.

Le Lord eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu te berces d'illusions sur de nombreux points mais, effectivement, nous partageons cette vérité. Sa magie est devenue instable, un mélange encore non maîtrisé entre sa magie et la mienne. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne tue pas et que j'accepte ta proposition. En me voyant en premier, il pourrait avoir une réaction instinctive et provoquer de nombreux dégâts. Une fois que je le trouverais, je t'enverrai le chercher pour moi. Si ton travail est mené à bien, je serais magnanime et accepterai de ne pas te marquer.

-Harry ne deviendra pas votre arme de guerre. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire gagner cette guerre, je suis là pour mettre Harry en sécurité. Cette guerre continuera, mais sans lui. Ce sera entre vous et Dumbledore.

Le Lord agita sa main, ennuyé.

-Le garçon ne semble pas en état de différencier ses alliés de ses ennemis. Il risquerait surtout d'exterminer n'importe quel sorcier. Un peu comme ton espèce, Lupin.

Celui-ci sentit une vague de haine le submerger. Mais il resta silencieux.

-J'ai bien compris ce que tu souhaites, ou plutôt ce que Sirius Black souhaitait pour son cher filleul. Un lieu sûr, loin de la guerre et de Dumbledore et choyé par son protecteur, en l'occurrence toi.

Remus acquiesça. Il souhaita de toutes ses forces que le Lord respecte cette volonté, ce désir. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. Le Lord avait de nombreuses choses à gagner avec cette nouvelle situation.

-Pour le moment, trouvons le garçon et mettons un terme à son instabilité. S'il se montre obéissant et conciliant, je consentirais peut-être à respecter le vœu du défunt Black.

-Vous savez que cela risque de prendre du temps avant que Harry parvienne à contrôler parfaitement l'étendue de votre magie.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nul part, Lupin, mais j'apprécie le compliment. Tu peux, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, rester sans crainte. Rogue ne saura rien de notre arrangement, Dumbledore non plus et nous ferons en sorte que le petit Potter ne s'autodétruise pas en emportant la moitié de la communauté sorcière avec lui.

Remus acquiesça pour montrer son accord.

-Est-ce que vous savez où il pourrait se trouver ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté à Londres, du moins pas dans le Londres sorcier.

-Ton inquiétude pour lui est écoeurante.

Le Lord s'éloignant, lui tournant le dos. De toute évidence, Remus, nu, courbaturé, sans baguette et éreinté ne représentait pas l'ombre d'une menace.

Après plusieurs pas, il s'arrêta.

-Comme tu as su bien obéir à ton cher maître Sirius Black, voici ta récompense, petit chien fidèle que tu es. Le garçon n'est effectivement plus dans le Londres sorcier.

Et, sur ces paroles, le Lord disparut. Remus resta un long moment ainsi, prostré contre un arbre, ressassant encore et encore les paroles dans sa tête. "Petit chien fidèle que tu es"... Cette phrase remua en lui toutes les pensées auto-destructrices et dévalorisantes qu'il avait accumulées depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Il le savait, seul Harry pourrait lui éviter la marque ou autre acte dégradant. Aujourd'hui, Remus protégeait Harry. Mais, demain, ce serait à lui d'être protégé.

Afin de se donner du courage, Remus songea à ce que Sirius avait dit.

"J'aurais même accepté la marque pour aider Harry à survivre !".

De la part d'une personne qui n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir passé 13 ans à Azkaban pour garder son bras vierge de toute marque, cela voulait tout dire. Remus pouvait y arriver.

* * *

L'information lui parvint rapidement. De toute évidence, le Lord avait déployé de grands moyens afin de retrouver Harry. En réalité, Remus pensait tout autrement. En effet, si Harry était lié à Voldemort, l'inverse était également vrai. Pouvaient-ils se sentir mutuellement ?

Mais là n'était pas le plus important, pour le moment. Remus se rendit dans le Londres moldu car, comme il l'avait supposé, c'était bien là que Harry avait établi son refuge.  
Il n'était finalement pas parti bien loin, pensa Remus alors qu'il s'approchait d'un café près du métro londonien. Mille et une questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit du sorcier. A quoi ressemblerait Harry ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-il changé ? Le reconnaîtrait-il seulement ?  
Et quel était son état mental ? Comment Harry réagirait-il en le voyant ? Remus s'inquiétait vivement. Debout devant la porte du café, il se décida pourtant à rentrer rapidement. Il avait attendu ce moment. Et, même s'il le craignait à présent, la seule solution était d'ouvrir cette porte. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

En ouvrant la porte, une petite sonnette se fit entendre, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Remus aperçut alors Harry, en tenue de travail, servant un thé à une cliente. Harry se retourna, ouvrant la bouche pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

Le corps tout entier de Harry se figea. Ce fut comme s'il ne savait plus respirer, bouger, penser. La bouche entrouverte et le visage choqué, Harry le regarda comme si le voir lui faisait physiquement mal.

-Bonjour, Harry.  
-Non.

Le mot claqua, implacable, impitoyable. Mais Remus leva les bras en signe de reddition.

-Je suis venu seul. Dumbledore ne sait pas que je suis là.

Les yeux d'Harry lui montrèrent toute l'incertitude qu'il ressentait. Remus s'installa alors à une table vide.

-Je prendrai un café, dit-il simplement.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, quittant le champ de vision de Remus. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un café qu'il déposa sur sa table.

-Peut-on parler après ton service ?

Harry soupira.

-Très bien.

Harry s'évertua à éviter son regard durant tout le temps que dura son service.

* * *

Harry l'amena dans un parc non loin. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, pas à cette heure si tardive de la soirée. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, à l'écart.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Remus soupira. Harry posait la question qui fâchait.

-Je... C'est une longue histoire. Elle ne te plaira pas.  
-Je m'en doute bien.  
-Il y a quelques temps, j'ai reçu un message de Sirius.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais... il est...  
-Oui, il est décédé, se reprit Remus rapidement. Mais il m'a laissé un message. Il a fait de moi un messager, un messager pour toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Alors, pour abréger ce moment de supplice aussi bien pour le jeune homme que pour lui, Remus délivra le message.

* * *

Remus se força à soutenir le regard de Harry. Il le lui devait. Il vit Harry reculer de quelques pas, clairement désorienté, déstabilisé. Pendant un moment, le jeune homme regardait tout sauf le Maraudeur.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas possible, finit-il par dire en dardant son regard dans celui de Remus.

Le loup-garou se dit soudain que, quelques semaines auparavant, c'était ce même regard qu'il avait offert à Sirius. Harry était l'exact reflet de celui qu'il avait été lorsque la vérité lui avait été offerte.  
Et, pourtant, Remus savait qu'il était loin du compte. Être le messager était déjà terrible en soi. Mais c'était ce qu'il était, seulement un messager. Et il venait d'accomplir une partie de sa mission : délivrer son message.

-Je suis désolé, Harry.

Mais Harry ne fit que secouer la tête, refusant cette vérité.

-Mon père... mon père n'aurait pas fait ça. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. C'était... c'est mon père.  
-C'est justement parce que c'est ton père qu'il a fait ça.  
-J'aurais préféré mourir avec eux que d'être dans cette situation ! riposta Harry.  
-Pas lui, dit doucement Remus. Je sais que te demander de te mettre à sa place est injuste. Mais c'est ce que je vais faire. Quand Sirius me l'a appris, j'ai réagi comme toi. Comment un parent pouvait-il faire ça à son enfant ? Mais Sirius m'a dit que...

Remus prit une grande inspiration alors que les secrets tombaient les uns après les autres.

-Mais il m'a dit que James préférait ta haine. Parce que si tu le détestes, c'est que tu es encore en vie. Et pour lui, c'était le plus important. C'est le plus important.

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Et je commence à le comprendre, continua Remus.

Harry le regarda, la surprise sur son visage.

-Parce que je m'apprête à faire comme lui, une chose pour laquelle tu auras toutes les raisons de me détester. Mais je peux vivre avec ta haine, pas ta mort.  
-Monsieur Lupin...

Mais Remus l'interrompit. Il s'éloigna quelques pas, tournant le dos à Harry. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Il se mit à parler, aussi bien pour Harry que pour lui-même.

-Sirius m'a dit de me méfier de Dumbledore. Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi mais je lui fais confiance. J'ai donc décidé de retirer ma confiance en Dumbledore.  
-On peut rester ici. On ne sera pas inquiétés en restant ici.

Mais Remus secoua la tête, un air triste dans les yeux.

-Si, Harry. On le sera, forcément. Et, en premier lieu, parce que tu ne contrôles pas ta magie. Elle n'est plus la même.

Le regard de Harry se fit dur.

-Les débuts ont été difficiles, d'accord, mais ça va maintenant.  
-Vraiment ? insista Remus, dubitatif. Je note que, jusqu'ici, tu as créé pas mal de désordre.  
-J'ai pourtant dit que c'était fini, ça. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai été... calme.  
-Tu sais très bien que ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne te laisseront tranquille. Dis-moi, Harry, que feras-tu quand tu les verras ? Comment réagiras-tu ?

Harry détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres.

-En vérité, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passera. Pas même toi.  
-Je...

Le corps de Harry se mit à trembler et Remus sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger.

-Depuis que je suis parti, je... je ne me sens pas... je ne me sens pas bien. Au départ, j'avais envie de me battre, de laisser libre cours à ma magie. C'est pour ça que j'attaquais les mangemorts. Je voyais tout à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Je savais où ils seraient, ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Avant que je ne comprenne vraiment, j'étais déjà là où ils étaient. Ma magie agissait pour moi. C'était... grisant. Mais...

La voix de Harry se fit soudain plus incertaine.

-Mais... j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, comme si ma magie avait des ratés. Comme si elle ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à maîtriser l'influence de Voldemort, ses pouvoirs... Mais c'est comme si elle ne me répondait plus. Ou, plutôt, que je ne lui répondais plus. C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

-Tu ne la maîtrises pas totalement, c'est normal. Tu ne peux pas maîtriser si jeune, si tôt la puissance de Voldemort. Harry... tu vas avoir besoin de lui pour ça.

Le regard que lui jeta le jeune Potter aurait pu être comique si la situation avait été toute autre. Remus se força à ne pas détourner le regard.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses nier ça.

Harry serra les dents. Visiblement, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir nier la réalité non plus.

-C'est comme si...

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'horizon.

-C'est comme s'il m'appelait. Ou plutôt qu'il appelait une partie de moi.  
-Harry, les horcruxes sont des objets très rares. C'est une magie méconnue. Mais un horcruxe humain, c'est du jamais vu. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver, aussi bien à toi qu'à ceux qui t'entourent. Tu as besoin d'être accompagné afin que tu puisses contrôler parfaitement ce mélange de magie.  
-Je refuse de joindre Voldemort.  
-Je suis désolé, Harry. On t'a toujours refusé ton libre arbitre et je vais devoir faire pareil. Sirius a dit...  
-Mais Sirius est mort ! s'écria Harry en se levant brusquement du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis.

Harry pointa sur lui un regard empli de colère.

-Il est mort. Et mes parents sont morts à cause de Voldemort. Si je ne peux plus faire confiance à Dumbledore, je ne peux pas non plus faire confiance à Voldemort. Il me fait et c'est réciproque.  
-Harry, je sais que...

À cet instant, il la sentit. La puissance. Elle l'effleura au début, puis se pressa contre lui. Il put la percevoir contre son corps. Mais elle n'était pas chaleureuse, elle était menaçante. Le visage de Harry s'était comme transformé. Il le regardait comme s'il n'était plus Remus mais un danger potentiel.

-Harry !

La magie se fit plus présente et elle se mit à s'étendre dans le parc. Remis grimaça de douleur sous la pression exercée par les vagues magiques mais son inquiétude était ailleurs. Bientôt, les quelques personnes présentes dans le parc se feraient heurter par la puissance de Harry.

Remus se leva à son tour. Il lutta contre cette magie qui formait comme un mur autour du Survivant. Autant elle semblait menaçante pour quiconque se trouvait à proximité, autant elle semblait protéger avec ardeur son détenteur.

-Harry ! cria Remus en attrapant fermement ses épaules.

C'eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Harry lui donna l'impression de se réveiller brusquement d'un sommeil agité. Il regarda autour de lui et Remus eut la sensation que Harry ne savait plus où il se trouvait.

Et, soudain, sans crier gare :

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je m'appelle Harry Potter... se mit à annoncer Harry en lui tournant le dos, la tête tenue fermement entre ses mains.

Remus n'en crût pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il entendait était... inimaginable. Il attendit patiemment que Harry retrouve ses esprits, son calme. Les secondes devinrent des minutes mais Remus resta silencieux.

Et puis, doucement, comme un secret, Harry se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs. D'autres sont flous. Ma mémoire est en lambeaux. J'ai beaucoup de migraines, aussi. Des fois, je suis incapable de me lever. Je suis fatigué, finit-il par dire.

Remus comprit que Harry ne parlait pas seulement de fatigue physique. C'était un appel à l'aide. Et Remus lui répondit en lui tendant littéralement la main.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Et je ne souhaite pas plus que toi me tourner vers Voldemort. Il tentera de faire de toi une arme à sa solde et me tuera certainement dès qu'il le pourra. Il se sert de moi actuellement.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit venu vous voir le lendemain de la pleine lune. Vous avez du prendre tellement de risques pour moi.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que son visage était soudain empli de tristesse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient plein de douleur.

-Mes parents, Sirius... eux aussi ont pris tellement de risques pour moi. Et regardez où ça les a menés. Vous n'auriez pas dû. Vous allez finir comme eux. Partez pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Mais ce temps était déjà révolu, pensa Remus. Nul doute que Voldemort ne le laisserait pas déroger à leur petit deal.

-Je ne souhaite pas partir. J'ai conscience de ce que je fais. C'est mon choix, Harry.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ce choix ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

-Que fait-on, alors ? Je ne veux pas rejoindre Voldemort, chuchota-t-il.  
-Moi non plus, dit Remus sur le ton de la confidence. Mais tu as besoin de lui pour maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

Il serra fermement les épaules du Survivant.

-Il se servira de nous mais tu peux te servir de lui aussi. Tu es bien plus puissant que lui, j'en suis certain. Il finira par te craindre. Quant à moi, il faudra que je me montre prudent. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider.  
-Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire du mal.

Ce fut comme si le ton venait de changer. Harry possédait dans ses yeux une lueur déterminée et Remus se dit que, finalement, Harry restait toujours un peu Harry, ce garçon volontaire. Remus lui tendit alors la main.

-Allons chercher tes affaires. Je me demande où tu vivais. Puis, nous irons là où nous devrons aller. Et nous donnerons notre maximum.

Harry le regarda, l'air peiné mais résigné. Remus se demanda un instant ce que Harry avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. Son visage était pâle. Il ne devait certainement pas dormir beaucoup. Mais toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent quand, de manière assurée, le Survivant glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Alors, sans plus tarder, dans le silence et la nuit noire, ils quittèrent le parc.


End file.
